This is My Reality
by ElenaLeeMays01
Summary: War of Species has started and the humans are losing terribly against the vampires. But if the population of humans are decreasing than so is the blood supply. Elena Gilbert is just trying to survive it all, wondering how things can get any worse. Her asking is about to get answer when she is attack by a herd of vampires and is put in the unfortunate care of Damon Salvatore. D/E AU


**This story is new so please R&R!**

**It also kinda has an post-apocalyptic feel.**

**Please give it a try!**

**Author Note: I don't and will NEVER own Vampire Diaries. However I do own any OC Characters I come up with!**

* * *

_Run. Run faster._

They're coming. I can feel it.

_Run faster._

My legs burn. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. But of course that is what _they're_ after. The source of life pumping through my veins. _Blood._

_Keep running. Keep running. Keeping running._

Its so dark out there in the forest. What time is it?

"Oww" The sound protruded from my mouth as I tripped over a twig. Instantly I covered my mouth and scurried behind a tree.

_Calm down. Slow your breathing._

_"Snap"_ The sound of a branch breaking echoed throughout the forest.

_They're close. I need to keep going. _

As I got up I felt a blast of wind in front of me.

_They're there._

It all happen so fast. Too to fight against. A flash of fangs. An arm around my waist. A chest to my back. A white, sweet smelling cloth to my face. As I started to doze off, I heard a velvet voice. "We got the human." Then beautiful darkness.

* * *

_6 Months Earlier_

"We have breaking news." The new's woman's voice echoed my house. The house was completely silent. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the background. Chaos has broken out in the streets.

"Since recent announcements of the Mythical Species becoming true to existence, there has been a recent sky-rocket reports and incidents of victims going to the hospital and dying of blood loss. The government of the Untied States has offcially declare that the Species is hostile. The President and Congress has tried to discuss a Peace Treaty with them, but the Mythical Group only respond to killing half the population of Washington D.C. The D.O.D has suggested that all citizens should stay inside until the Species is dealt with. We have no idea why they come out of hiding or why they are killing. More details after this break. God help us."

"Go pack your bags. We're leaving." My dad stated calmly, as he turned off the TV.

"Gryson, honey-"

"Dad are you sure that's wise? They just said not to leave our house." I asked, cutting off my mom.

"Go pack your bags. We are going to get Jeremy from Aunt Jenna's house."

I didn't move.

"NOW ELENA."

Quickly I moved up the stairs to room, grabbed my backpack and through a few clothes items and hygiene products. Before leaving I grabbed my mother's necklace she gave me when I turned 13 and family photo.

"Elena sweetheart, can you help me in the kitchen." My mom asked as I descended the stairs.

"Sure." I responded, walking into the kitchen.

My mother was packet fruit, trailmix, nutrition bars and water bottles.

"Is there more we need-"

_"KNOCK-KNOCK"_

"I got it" My dad yelled.

"Dad I don't think-"

_"BAN__G"_

Everything began to go in slowly motion. From the gunshot to my father hitting the floor to the people rushing into my house.

"Elena grab the bags!" Mom yelled.

The group of people came racing through the kitchen. They came in _too_ fast.

"Elena run!" Mom wailed.

The people face are coming into view clear. Red eyes, veins pulsating. _Fangs._

My mother grabbed a knife. "Elena run and don't look back!"

"BUT-"

"No buts! Now go!" She said as she drove the knife into her stomach.

"Mom!" I screeched.

"I love you baby, go!" I cried as I ran through the back door of the kitchen. I looked back and notice that _they_ weren't following me. My mom gave her life to protect me.

She died to save me from the vampires.

* * *

_24 Hours Ago_

It has been a 3 weeks since the emergency broadcast has gone off air. It has 2 weeks since I met a group of about 30 surviors from this whole _war_ of species. Unfortunately we, _the humans_, are on the losing side. It has been 4 months since I had made it to Aunt Jenna's house. Only to find it empty.

Humans are becoming less and less numberable. When our group passes through a town to get supplies and food we see... _everything_.

From crazy people screaming in their houses to dead human bodies with bloody neck in the streets to vampires with stakes through their heart. It's crazy to believe that vampires exist. That there would be a time that the human race would go extinct. I mean it's true. There are less and less of _us_ and no telling how many more have been created by _them_. The group I am in consist of different ethnic groups across the U.S.A. I didn't know a single person in the group. Hell, I hardly know them now. It's lonely. I believe its safe to say that my family is dead. I use to be upset about it but than emotions get in the way of surviving. The main reason we are all to together is to survive. You can't make close-calls with your have humanity on the line. Is that sad? Maybe that's the plan the vampires have for us. To make the humans into uncaring, unhumane. To turn the humans into the monsters. But then again we don't know the vampire's plans for us. We probably never will.

There is just this thought in the back of my head that makes me wonder how this life... this reality is real. Maybe we could have done it differently?

And that's how I got there. Our group's campsite in the forest. It's better to get away from the cities, so it's not as heavily populated. Now I am on nightwatch with this guy who use to be a teacher at Duke. Alaric.

"I feel like we should keep the amber's low on the fire." I paused. "So we don't attract unwanted attention."

"Uh. Your right. You your pretty smart for a 17 year old." Alaric huffed.

"Common sense is more my element." I whispered as I twirled the stake in my hand.

"You know my wife Isobel, she was a Major in Forklore and all this mythical shit."

"It's not mythical, if it's real Alaric." I licked my lips.

"Well anyways she would have been fasinated by all of this." He gestured to this surroundings. "Probably would even been able to give us a few tips on how else to kill the bastards."

"If you don't mind me asking...What happen to your wife?" Redirecting my graze from the fire to Alaric.

"One of those God-foresaken bitches drained her dried, right before all this happened."

"I'm sorry." I said hushly, my eyes going back to the fire.

"I don't want your pity. I just want to kill all those good-for-nothing sons of freakin' evil bitches!"

"Sshh. Keep your voice down."

Tonight was cold than normal. Cold enough for me to need a jacket. Which is odd considering it is September.

"You don't think they're all evil do you? The vampires?" I asked quietly, eyes still trained on the alluring fire.

"What and you don't?" He laugh a little.

"I think that since vampires were once human, that maybe they still are. I still think they care but they just need a good reason too. I felt sorry for them because its like there is something holding them back from their humanity. Can you imagine what it's like for everyone you ever cared about die from old age or sick. Why you remain young and immortal. That's got to run you down after a while. Maybe even make you give up your human part, you know?"

He gave me a puzzled look."Your insane kid."

"Maybe that too." I whispered to myself.

As the night went on the campsite got quieter, even peaceful, until I heard the scream of a girl. And I knew _they _were here. That_ they'd_ found us.

Quickly the herd of vampires emerge and a full on battle started. Heads were begin cut off, hearts begin torn out of the chest. Unfortunately it was all happening to the humans. _None _of the vampires were going down. It was a fight or flight option and looking at the odds it was a flight.

I rapidly grabbed my backpack and my hand grabbed tightly around the stake as I treaded into the forest. I can still hear the screams of humans and the footsteps of vampires behind me.

* * *

_Present Day_

I can hear the faint sounds of beeping noises in the background as I coming to consciousness. I try to turn away from the sound.

This isn't right. Why can't I move.

Tiredly I open my eyes, only to see a ceiling.

"Oh God where am I?" I said groggily.

Suddenly the beep noise is becoming erratic.

Where is that coming from? I turn to my left only to find a heart monitor and multiply IV's with cords and tubes all attached to my body.

"What hell?" As I try to move my hands, I realized that I am strapped to some...some...kind of operating table.

"What is going on? Where am I? Why can't -"

I was cut off by a painful prick in my right arm.

"Owww" I hissed and turned my head.

Yet again another IV in my arm, but instead of putting something in to my body, it was taking a red liquid out. _Blood_.

Vampires. Instantly I struggled against my restrainments.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It won't get you anywhere honey." I figure said as he emerged from the shadows.

He continued to talk as he started to walk closer. "But then again I'm not you, so struggle all you want."

As he stepped into view, I felt the breath leave my body. This man. This vampire was gorgeous. He had raven-black hair and the most deep blue beautiful I had ever seen.

I shook my head. I quickly had to stop thinking that.

"Why do we play a game?" He contorted. "I ask questions and you ask them. Got it?"

He clapped he together in respond to my quietness, which actually scared me. "Good"

He pulled a chart over next to the table I was and sat.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly.

When I didn't respond he ask again, only sterner. "What your name?"

"E-Elena" I shuttered.

"Last name?"

"Gilbert." He than gesture his head towards the corner of the blank concrete room, to what looks like a camera.

"Listen." I pleaded. "Let me go. I let you take some of my blood but just please let me-"

"Silence" He roared and for the first time I noticed a little remote in his hands.

"Where you from?" He asked once again, calmly.

"If your gonna kill me, then me. I am done answering questions to the likes of yo-"

"Awwww" I screamed out as a shock wave of electricity shot through me.

"What the-" I coughed out as he held put that little remote.

He ever so swiftly reached out to my neck and pulled on, what felt like a collar.

"Feel that? Now I like that your a fighter, but if you protest, I will not be afraid to use" He lifted up the remote to my face. "again."

Then, surprisingly, he traveled a finger down my face, making me whimper and shiver.

"I don't on killing. We have so much planned together. In fact we are going to have fun." He chuckled darkly. He is a psychopath.

"Who-o are y-you" I cried quietly.

"Why I am... drum roll please...Damon Salvatore." He smirked.

This is my reality.

* * *

**This a new story so please R&R!**

**Sorry for anything grammar & spelling mistakes! **

**Please! Please! Please! Review!**

**THANKS, RLM**


End file.
